The Destiny
by MickyMin
Summary: RE PUBLISH DARI CHAPTER 1 WITH NEW ACCOUNT/CHAP 2 IS NEW/ Teman itu melindungi kita. Teman itu ada saat kita membutuhkannya. Teman itu tempat kita mencurahkan hati. Tapi, mengapa artian teman bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak seperti itu?
1. Chapter 1

Teman itu melindungi kita. Teman itu ada saat kita membutuhkannya. Teman itu tempat kita mencurahkan hati. Tapi, mengapa artian teman bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak seperti itu?

Baginya, teman itu sampah. Teman itu pengganggu. Teman itu tidak berguna. Sehingga, ia lebih memilih hidup seorang diri dikegelapan dan menjadikan kesepian sebagai temannya daripada bersama orang-orang yang hangat dan rindu padanya.

Tapi percaya atau tidak, hidupnya berubah setelah ia mengenal orang yang sama sepertinya. Kesepian.

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (kalau punya saya, Hinata ga akan saya buat menderita)**

**Pairing : Sasuhina (mungkin akan ada Naruhina dibeberapa chapter)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst(bingung mau kasih genre apa)**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Canon verse, OOC, Typo(s), abal, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Hai Minna-san! Kichan kembali lagi nih*plak. Gomen kalo Kichan udah nelantarin fic Kichan yang judulnya The Fast and Furious : Konoha Drift.. Soalnya ada banyak kendala sih. Terus sekarang Kichan publish fic baru padahal yang satu aja belum selesai.. hehehe.. hanya menyalurkan imajinasi. Yosh! Kita mulai aja . . .**

**Mizukichan Aino Yuki present :**

**The Destiny**

**Chapter 1**

"Sasuke, kumohon. Banyak yang merindukanmu. Kumohon, kembalilah ke desa dan mulai hidupmu dari awal." pinta Naruto. Ya, sekarang ia sedang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Tidak sendiri, karena ia bersama Sakura, Kakashi, dan Hinata. Mengapa mereka berada disini? Mudah saja. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke saat perjalanan pulang selesai dari misi di Kirigakure. Tepatnya, di dekat sungai perbatasan antara Kirigakure dan Desa Oto yang tidak jauh dari Konoha.

"Tidak. Sekarang biarkan aku pergi." Sasuke tidak peduli dengan empat pasang mata yang menatapnya nanar. Menatap seakan rindu dan ingin memeluknya. Tak tersentuhkah hatinya? Angin bertiup menerbangkan beberapa helai daun Momiji yang gugur. Menerbangkan rasa kasih dihati Sasuke yang entah pergi kemana.

"Apa perang dunia ninja dulu belum membuatmu cukup? Apa perang yang kita lakukan dulu tidak membuatmu lelah?" suara Naruto meninggi. Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa Sasuke belum mau pulang setelah jatuh banyak korban untuk dirinya? Sungguh, Naruto lelah. Semua lelah. Mengapa harus perang?

Apa tak ada cara lain selain perang? Sungguh, Naruto tak ingin perang. Tapi, ia juga ingin Sasuke kembali. Lantas ia harus apa? Berdiam diri dan menunggu Sasuke pulang dengan sendirinya? Naruto bahkan berani bersumpah itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Apa dengan pulang keluargaku bisa hidup kembali? Apa dengan pulang Itachi bisa bangkit kembali?" suara Sasuke ikut meninggi. Sedih. Sakit. Seperti itulah hatinya saat mengingat keluarganya. Seperti sekarang ini. Rasa sakitnya begitu menusuk. Seperti mencabik dan mengorek ke dalam jantungnya. Rasa sakit yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan. Rasa sakit yang selalu membuatnya membenci orang lain. Rasa sakit abadi. Seperti api Amaterasu yang ia punya.

"Kami tidak menginginkan keluargamu mati, Sasuke." Kakashi bersuara. Ia lelah. Bosan. Mengapa begitu sulit memberinya pengertian?

"Tapi Konoha yang membuat mereka mati. Dan mengapa sekarang aku harus kembali ke tempat penyebab kematian keluargaku?"

Hening .

"Mengertilah, Sasuke. Kami semua menginginkanmu pulang. Kami mohon, lupakanlah semua rasa bencimu." Sakura bersuara. Air mata telah jatuh dan membuat jalur dipipinya.

Ingin sekali ia menyadarkan Sasuke akan keputusannya. Ia bingung. Terjerat diantara hati dan kesetiaannya sebagai seorang ninja Desa Konoha. Itu sulit.

"Apa yang bisa kau mengerti, Sakura? Kau bahkan tak tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat keluargamu sendiri dibunuh di depan matamu."

Sakura kaget. Ia mengerti. Ia selalu mencoba mengerti Sasuke. Lebih dari itu, ia bahkan merasakan rasa sakitnya. Instingnya sebagai seorang ninja haruslah lebih tajam dari sebuah pisau daging.

"Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tegas. Ia ingin kepastian. Bukan perang tapi kepastian. Tapi jika kepastian itu haruslah didapat dengan perang, ia tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk berada di garis depan menuntut kepastian dari Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak rindu pada teman-temanmu?" sorot mata Naruto masih menunjukkan ketegasan. Sekarang, ia tidak akan memohon tapi menuntut.

"Kegelapan dan kesepian adalah temanku sekarang. Sekarang menyingkirlah dan biarkan aku pergi." Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Ia ingin pergi dan tidak pernah berurusan dengan mereka lagi.

Naruto tak bergeming. Ia masih dalam posisinya-menghadang Sasuke. Beginikah akhir dari persahabatan mereka? Tidak. Naruto tidak mau. Ia ingin Sasuke pulang dan menjalin persahabatan mereka kembali. Setidaknya itu yang sekarang ia pikirkan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"

"Kurasa itu berarti tawaran perang untukku." Sasuke menarik pedang kusanaginya. Jika perang membuatnya bebas, ia rela untuk berperang seumur hidup.

Naruto pun sama. Cakra sudah berkumpul di telapak tangannya. Ia siap jika harus berperang dengan Sasuke. Selalu siap. Sakura tak kuat melihatnya. Ia terus menangis dengan menutupi mukanya dengan telapak tangan. Berat jika harus memilih antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Sementara Kakashi, ia hanya menatap nanar kearah kedua mantan muridnya-tentu saja karena Naruto telah menjadi ninja yan hebat dan Sasuke yang seorang missing-nin kelas S.

Tak pernah sebelumnya terpikir dibenaknya kalau akhirnya begini. Murid-muridnya yang harus berperang satu sama lain, membuat hatinya sakit. Apa ia gagal sebagai seorang guru? Pertanyaan yang selalu muncul dibenaknya. Menghantuinya.

"Tu-tunggu!" sebuah suara lembut menghentikan mereka. Kaget. Terkejut. Itu yang sepertinya dirasakan mereka. Ah! Kita hampir melupakan satu orang lagi, andai saja tadi ia tidak bersuara. Hinata yang daritadi melihat semua kejadian, berjalan ke depan. Terkadang langkahnya tersendat karena gugup sekaligus takut.

"Ku-kurasa ada cara lain untuk membawa U-uchiha-san pulang." Hinata mendongak untuk melihat Naruto dan Sasuke. "Tanpa kekerasan." tambahnya, memelan.

Jangan perang lagi, batin Hinata. Ia tidak mau melihat jatuh korban lagi. Ia lelah melihat banyak darah menggenang di tanah. Itulah mengapa ia selalu dianggap lemah. Lemah? Sepertinya bukan kata-kata yang tepat. Lembut. Ya, itu lebih tepat. Ia terlalu lembut untuk menghabisi lawannya. Ia terlalu lembut untuk menggunakan jurus-jurus mematikannya. Ia terlalu lembut terhadap orang yang seharusnya ia bunuh.

Dan sekarang, ia terlalu lembut untuk membiarkan perang tidak terjadi. Apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan perang, akan ia lakukan. Karena hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan-menurutnya.

"Dia benar. Tak ada gunanya kita berperang." Sasuke memasukkan kembali pedang kusanaginya ke dalam sarung pedangnya.

"Apa itu berarti kau mau pulang, Sasuke?" mata Naruto sudah berbinar bahagia. Cakra ditangannya pun perlahan mengecil dan menghilang. Sakura yang mendengarnya, mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan pulang."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita berperang!" Naruto kembali mengumpulkan cakra ditangannya. Ia merasa lebih terhormat kalau harus membawa Sasuke dengan perang terlebih dahulu daripada membiarkannya pergi.

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan pulang. . . dengan tangan kosong."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa maksudnya? Tangan kosong?

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mau sandra. Seorang sandra."

"Untuk apa! Kau sudah tau kami tidak akan mengkhianatimu!"

"Aku butuh seorang sandra untuk penjamin. Kalau kalian masih mau membunuhku, sebelum itu terjadi, aku akan membunuh sandraku dulu." Sasuke berkata dengan tenang tanpa melihat ekspresi dari empat orang di hadapannya.

"Jadi, kau masih belum mempercayai kami, Sasuke? Tapi, kenapa. . .?" teriak Sakura. Hatinya seolah tercabik. Mengapa Sasuke belum mempercayai mereka?

"Aku butuh seorang sandra wanita. Kukira wanita sangat penting bagi Konoha. Selain itu, ia harus seorang yang berpengaruh bagi Konoha. Aku akan membawanya sebulan bersamaku dan tak langsung pulang ke Konoha. Untuk berjaga kalau dia seorang mata-mata." kata Sasuke yang seolah mengacuhkan perkataan Sakura. "Setelah sebulan, aku akan pulang ke Konoha dengan membawanya. Tapi, dia tetap harus tinggal bersamaku sebagai penjamin. Sesuai waktu yang kutentukan." tambahnya.

"Kalau kau ingin menjadikan Sakura sandra, aku tidak akan mem-"

"Aku tak butuh dia." Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto. "Aku ingin dia sandraku." tambahnya sembari menengok ke arah Hinata yang ketakutan.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan membulatkan mata seketika. Kakashi dan Sakura pun sama terkejutnya. Apa yang Sasuke maksud adalah. . . Hinata?

Hinata bingung. Bingung kenapa harus dia? Dia bukan shinobi yang hebat, bahkan banyak yang menganggapnya lemah. Ia tidak cantik seperti Sakura ataupun seksi seperti Ino. Ia juga tidak pemberani seperti Tenten. Tapi kenapa harus dia? Apa mungkin karena ia terlalu lemah sehingga ia dijadikan sandra?

"Kalian kira aku tak tahu kalau dia adalah calon pewaris Hyuuga. Klan yang berpengaruh bagi Konoha. Tentu itu sangat menguntungkan bagiku." Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata.

Hyuuga. Ya, tentu saja. Tak akan ada yang mengenal Hinata kalau bukan nama depannya. Nama keluarganya. Nama klannya.

"Tapi-"

"Kalau kalian menolak, itu tidak masalah bagiku. Aku ada dipihak yang menguntungkan dan kalian tidak." Sasuke berhenti dengan tatapan terus mengarah kearah Hinata.

"Tapi aku-"

"Naruto! Jangan!" teriakan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. "Hinata teman kita." tambahnya.

Naruto bingung. Ia harus memilih antara ya atau tidak. Bagaimanapun Hinata adalah temannya. Ia telah mengorbankan semua untuk Naruto. Masih teringat jelas oleh Naruto bagaimana pengakuan Hinata waktu invansi Pain. Sekarang, mungkin Hinata sangat berarti baginya, tapi ia ingin Sasuke juga pulang. Ini sulit! Sangat sulit.

"Aku. . .aku. . ." Naruto menatap sendu kearah Hinata. Hanya anggukan yang diberikan Hinata kepada Naruto. "Maafkan aku, Hinata."

"Naruto!" Sakura dan Kakashi tak menyangka Naruto akan berbuat seperti ini. Apa ambisinya untuk membawa pulang Sasuke menyebabkannya untuk mengorbankan orang lain? Tidak. Bukan orang lain. Tapi. . . teman?

_Tak apa, Naruto-kun_

"Keputusan yang tepat. . . Dobe."

Selanjutnya, Sasuke dengan cepat sudah berada di belakang Hinata. Hal terakhir yang Hinata lihat adalah Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan Sakura yang menangis. Selanjutnya, ia merasakan rasa yang sedikit linu di tengkuknya dan akhirnya semua gelap.

_Naruto-kun. . ._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Padahal fic satu lagi belum selesai tapi udah bikin fic lain*plak. Oke, Kichan ga akan banyak omong sekarang. Segala jenis review Kichan terima, bahkan flame sekalipun. Tapi, tolong yang membangun dan dengan alasan yang jelas^^**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Teman itu melindungi kita. Teman itu ada saat kita membutuhkannya. Teman itu tempat kita mencurahkan hati. Tapi, mengapa artian teman bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak seperti itu?

Baginya, teman itu sampah. Teman itu pengganggu. Teman itu tidak berguna. Sehingga, ia lebih memilih hidup seorang diri dikegelapan dan menjadikan kesepian sebagai temannya daripada bersama orang-orang yang hangat dan rindu padanya.

Tapi percaya atau tidak, hidupnya berubah setelah ia mengenal orang yang sama sepertinya. Kesepian.

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (kalau punya saya, Hinata ga akan saya buat menderita)**

**Pairing : Sasuhina (mungkin akan ada Naruhina dibeberapa chapter)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst(bingung mau kasih genre apa)**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Canon verse, OOC, Typo(s), abal, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Hai Minna-san! Maaf atas keterlambatan apdet yang sangat sangat sangat terlambat. Ini chapter 2 nya semoga suka^^ **

**Mizukichan Aino Yuki present :**

**The Destiny**

**Chapter 2**

"Aku. . .aku. . ." Naruto menatap sendu kearah Hinata. Hanya anggukan yang diberikan Hinata kepada Naruto. "Maafkan aku, Hinata."

"Naruto!" Sakura dan Kakashi tak menyangka Naruto akan berbuat seperti ini. Apa ambisinya untuk membawa pulang Sasuke menyebabkannya untuk mengorbankan orang lain? Tidak. Bukan orang lain. Tapi. . . teman?

_Tak apa, Naruto-kun_

"Keputusan yang tepat. . . Dobe."

Selanjutnya, Sasuke dengan cepat sudah berada di belakang Hinata. Hal terakhir yang Hinata lihat adalah Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan Sakura yang menangis. Selanjutnya, ia merasakan rasa yang sedikit linu di tengkuknya dan akhirnya semua gelap.

_Naruto-kun. . ._

.

.

.

.

Secercah cahaya memasukki penglihatan Hinata. Ketika membuka mata, ia merasakan rasa sakit di tengkuknya. Sedikit linu. Seakan déjà vu, bayangan-bayangan kenapa ia bisa berada di tempatnya sekarang kembali melintas di otaknya.

Apalagi dengan keadaannya sekarang, ia benar-benar merasa dirinya seorang sandera. Didudukan di kursi kayu dengan tangan dan kaki yang diikat. Bukan ikatan biasa, melainkan benang cakra yang mengikatnya. Diruangan itu tak ada apa-apa pun selain dirinya dan jendela besar di sebelahnya yang ditutup teralis. Benar-benar cocok untuk ruang seorang sandera.

Hinata terus menunduk mengingat kejadiannya tadi. Mungkin ia memang pantas menjadi sandera karena ia lemah. Tapi, kenapa harus di depan Naruto?

"Sudah sadar rupanya." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Hinata. Hinata tidak langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia masih bisa mendeteksi cakra yang masuk ke ruangan itu meski cakranya terikat di benang cakra tersebut.

_Cakranya di-dingin sekali, _batin Hinata

"Tak usah kaget dengan cakraku," suara yang tadi pun terdengar lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

_Dia ta-tau kalau aku mendeteksi cakranya!_

Seseorang tersebut berhenti tepat di depan Hinata yang masih menunduk. Memandang Hinata dengan tajam. Tatapan kasian dan meremehkan.

Perlahan Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihatnya. Sasuke Uchiha dengan pedang _kusanagi_-nya yang ia selipkan di ikat pinggang tambangnya.

"Jadi, kau pewaris Hyuuga itu, eh?" katanya dengan pandangan menilik Hinata, "kau bahkan lebih lemah dari anak kelinci." Lanjutnya.

"A-apa maumu, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Hinata. Ia berusaha tidak terdengar takut. Tapi, nada suaranya terdengar jelas bahwa ia merasa dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Haruskah aku berkata rencanaku yang sebenarnya kepada sanderaku sendiri, hm?"

"A-aku sudah jadi sanderamu kan. Ja-jadi tak ada celah untukku ka-kalau maksudmu aku a-akan melaporkan ini ke Konoha," jawab Hinata.

Hening sebentar.

"Kau memang licik seperti anggota klanmu yang lain, Hyuuga," Hinata menatap tajam Sasuke, "tapi mungkin tak ada salahnya kalau aku ceritakan ini,"

.

.

.

.

.

"APA!" wanita itu menggebrak meja di hadapannya sampai benda tersebut terlihat bukan lagi seperti meja, "kalian membiarkan pewaris Hyuuga di tawan oleh Sasuke!"

Di depannya kini terlihat tiga orang yang baru saja berkata apa yang terjadi. Naruto, Kakashi dan Sakura. "Ma-maaf, Tsunade-sama," ucap Sakura.

"Ini tidak semudah itu, Sakura," katanya sembari terduduk kembali di kursinya dan memijat keningnya, "dia pewaris Hyuuga. Aku tidak tau harus berkata seperti apa pada klannya nanti."

"Aku akan membawanya pulang, Baa-chan." Kata Naruto. Pemuda itu sedari tadi terus memikirkan sesuatu dan baru bersuara sekarang.

Yang lainnya hanya membulatkan mata. Apa maksudnya? Membawanya? Bukankah tadi ia sendiri yang mengijinkan Sasuke untuk membawa Hinata? Jalan pikirannya sekarang memang benar-benar susah ditebak.

"Heh, Bocah!Jangan berkata yang ti-"

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab. Aku mohon kau mengijinkan." Balas Naruto. Pancaran matanya berkata kalau ia tak main-main, "sekaligus membawa Sasuke pulang." Tambahnya dengan tatapan tajam kearah Tsunade.

Tsunade menghela nafas, "Baiklah, urusan Hyuuga biar aku yang urus. Kurasa aku harus sedikit mengeluarkan tenaga,"

.

.

.

.

"A-apa?" Hinata sangat kaget ketika dengan santainya Sasuke menceritakan rencananya, "ta-tapi itu ke-kejam, Uchiha-san,"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau banyak anak-anak yang tidak ber-bersalah menjadi korban?" Hinata benar-benar tidak peduli sekarang dengan rasa sakit akibat lilitan tali cakranya yang terus mengencang.

Sasuke memang mengendalikan benang cakra itu dengan matanya sejak ia masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ketika aku berumur tujuh tahun, aku bahkan kehilangan seluruh anggota klan-ku." katanya sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata, "melihat secara langsung bagaimana mereka terbunuh." nada suaranya sedingin angin malam, "dan tau bahwa orang yang paling kau kagumi adalah orang yang membunuh mereka." Sasuke membungkuk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata sekarang, "bukankah itu sangat kejam bagi anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun." katanya di dekat telinga Hinata.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke sudah menjauhkan kembali dirinya dari Hinata tapi nada suaranya yang dingin masih tersimpan di dalam memori otak Hinata.

Sangat dingin.

Berniat pergi, Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menuju pintu geser sebagai jalan keluar satu-satunya. Ketika sampai di ambang pintu, Sasuke melirik belakang sambil menatap tajam Hinata, "Tepati janjimu untuk tidak katakan ini pada siapapun." dan melanjutkan kembali untuk keluar dari ruang tersebut.

Hening setelah Sasuke keluar. Hinata masih menundukkan kepala sembari menahan isakkannya. Untuk kali ini ia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. Sangat tidak berguna.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, dia pewaris Hyuuga itu, Sasuke?" sebuah suara dari arah belakang menghentikan langkah kaki Sasuke, "kau yakin dia berguna, eh?" tambahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, dia tidak terlihat seperti para Hyuuga lainnya," kata orang itu-Madara-dengan menekankan kata Hyuuga, "kau tau maksudku, kan,"

Tanpa berbalik, Sasuke menjawab, "Kuyakinkan kau kalau dia sangat berguna," jawabnya setelah itu meninggalkan Madara yang masih melihat Sasuke. Anak itu seperti punya rencana sendiri. Tapi, Madara merasa ada sesuatu yang spesial di Hyuuga itu. Entah apa, tapi ia yakin ada sesuatu yang sangat berharga namun tak terlihat oleh siapapun. Ah! bahkan dirinya yang bisa dengan mudah melihat kekuatan seseorang tak bisa dengan mudah melihat apapun di dalam Hyuuga itu.

.

.

.

.

"Biar kutebak, jadi ini misi untuk menyelidiki desa kita sendiri?" Tanya Ino pada Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menguap di depannya. Gadis itu bahkan sudah menanyakan ini sejak mereka keluar dari kantor Hokage beberapa belas menit yang lalu.

Ino hanya di balas anggukan oleh Shikamaru yang mulai menyundut rokok untuknya.

"Untuk apa? Tak ada yang aneh di Konoha, kecuali, penyusup yang datang beberapa hari lalu. Itu pun sudah kita bereskan."

Tak ada jawaban

"Shika, jawab aku!"

"Untuk menyelidiki kembali sejarah Klan Uchiha sebelum pembantaian."

Yang itu jelas bukan suara Shikamaru. Ino berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang barusan menjawab dan ia mendapati Sai dengan senyuman khasnya sedang menatap mereka bertiga-dengan Chouji- yang sedari tadi diam.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu tentang misi ini? Kupikir hanya kami bertiga yang diberi misi ini," jawab Ino.

"Semua ninja rookie 9 diberi misi serupa kecuali Neji, dan Naruto. " jawab Sai masih dengan senyuman yang bertengger di bibirnya.

"Lebih tepatnya untuk menyelidiki sejarah Klan Uchiha yang berkaitan dengan Klan Hyuuga," akhirnya Shikamaru bersuara sambil sesekali menghisap rokok yang ada di tangannya.

"Tsunade-san yakin kalau kedua klan tersebut memiliki hubungan yang erat sebelum terjadinya pembantaian Klan Uchiha. Maka dari itu, dia menugaskan kita untuk mencari tahu apa saja yang terjadi dengan kedua Klan tersebut sebelum terjadinya pembantaian." kata Sai dengan-masih-senyum diwajahnya.

"Tapi, kenapa ia tiba-tiba memberi kita misi seperti ini? Melibatkan satu angkatan tidak akan terjadi jika hanya sebatas menyelidiki sebuah sejarah." kata Chouji yang untuk pertama kalinya dia berbicara.

"Pernah dengar istilah 'Gologan Putih' dan 'Mata Setan' ?" Tanya Shikamaru sembari menghisap rokoknya.

Ino dan Chouji hanya saling berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu. Sementara Sai dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kalian akan tahu setelah menjalankan misi ini." Shikamaru membuang puntung rokoknya lalu menginjaknya, "Sai, beritahu pada anggota rookie yang terlibat, besok kita berkumpul di ruang diskusi akademi." tambahnya sembari melangkah pergi meninggalkan tiga manusia yang lain.

"Dengan senang hati," kata Sai dengan senyumannya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata akhirnya bisa melepas ikatan benag chakra yang melilita tangan dan kakinya tadi. Sedari tadi ia memang berusaha untuk melepas ikatan tersebut. Tapi, apa boleh buat jika benang chakra tersebut dibuat oleh Uchiha Sasuke? Akan sangat sulit tentunya.

Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah secepat mungkin untuk lolos dari tempat ini tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke dan melaporkan kepada Hokage apa rencananya barusan. Adalah sebuah alibi dari janji Hinata untuk tidak memberitahu rencana Sasuke pada siapapun. Tentu Hyuuga memang licik dalam beberapa hal.

Hinata berjalan menuju jendela yang bertralis tersebut. Akan lebih mudah bila melarikan diri lewat jendela. Hanya dengan membuka tralis ini ia bisa dengan mudah melarikan diri dari sini.

Ketika Hinata bersentuhan dengan tralis tersebut, rasa aliran listrik terasa sangat kuat sehingga membuatnya langsung terpental mundur ke belakang.

_Ini bukan tralis biasa. Pasti Sasuke sengaja membentengnya._

Hanya ada satu jalan. Hinata melirik kearah pintu disebelahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Tak perduli akan bertemu dengan apa, Hinata terus berlari mencari jalan keluar.

_Aku harus bisa menyelamatkan penduduk Konoha secepat mungkin_, batin Hinata

**TBC**

**Hai minna! ^^**

**Minna: apasih! udah apdet ngaret sok kenal lagi!**

**Ehehheheh maaf banget atas keterlambatan apdetnya sampai setaun. Yah Kichan udah pernah bilang di fic Kichan yang TFAFKD alasan Kichan telat. Gomenne.. :(**

**Nah, sekarang udah apdet nih!^^#bukaconfeti… Moga2 ga mengecewakan..^^ Ini chapter 2 ^^**

**Review?**


End file.
